Quand le soleil se couche
by xBatsy
Summary: ONE SHOT . Leur histoire se résumé de cette manière : Promets-moi de me rassurer. Promets-moi de me protéger. Promets-moi de m'aimer. Mais surtout promets-moi d'être là. Un jeu d'enfant en somme, dans un mode d'adulte.


**Disclamer : ****L'histoire, les caractères, les noms des personnages et lieux sont de J. K. Rowling sauf certains personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sans doute (ou pas, serait plus plausible)**

* * *

**_Quand le soleil se couche..._**

« Hé, Little, c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui ! »

« Mr Black, restez objectif, je vous en prie ! »

« J'énonce juste une vérité... Attention, mon meilleur ami le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent, le meilleur capitaine depuis des années fonce en piqué à l'autre bout du terrain. Aurait-il, grâce à ses yeux de Lynx, trouvé le vif d'or avant ces bouses de serpentards? Vous l'avez dans le ... »

« Mr Black ! »

« Allez James ! Tu peux l'avoir ! »

« Pas de favoritisme ! »

« James, suivit de près par la vermine serpentard, ils sont au coude au coude. James se penche sur son balai, tentant de reprendre l'avantage. Goyle tend le bras. Vas-y James ! Allez ! Allez ! Bas-là ! Montre-lui qui sont les plus forts ! Gryffondor représente ! Ah... Quoi ? QU'EST-CE QE VOUS FOUTEZ LESGARS ?! MAS BOUGEZ-VOUS ! Noooon, allez les gars ! »

De loin, le serpentard semblait le plus proche du Vif d'or. Ses doigts effleurèrent une des ailes, alors qu'ils se refermaient dessus, un Cognard fonçait droit sur lui. Il se décala à la dernière minute. Des soupirs de soulagement mais de déception aussi se firent entendre.

« Hé Little, c'était un bon coup ça ! D'ailleurs, tu es un bon coup. »

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Black, Little, collés tous les deux samedi prochain ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste, professeur McGonnagal ! Vous ne le collez jamais pour ses propos durant un match et juste pour ça, vous... »

« Joue, Little, joue ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard et d'une main habile fit tourner son balai à la recherche de James. Celui-ci allait sans doute arracher la victoire au bout de cinq heures et des poussières, à l'inverse de leur dernier match où au bout de quatre secondes et des millièmes. Elle essuya quelques perles de sueur sans lâcher du regard le décoiffé de service, veillant qu'aucun cognards ne viennent déranger leur victoire. Elle vit l'autre batteur intercepter un cognard. Les doigts de James effleurèrent à son tour le Vif d'or, se refermant dessus, emprisonnant la minuscule forme ronde vêtue d'ailes immaculées.

Les slaves d'applaudissement résonnèrent comme un vol de bourdon à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Alors que tous les autres joueurs de son équipe volaient joyeusement, elle redescendit en même temps que les vaincus.

Elle aimait voler, mais rester plus de cinq heures dans les airs, cela bousillait son sang-froid.

°oOo°oOo°

Quiconque entrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors comprenait que ceux-là fêtaient leur victoire avec entrain. Leur ennemi de toujours avait rendu leur victoire difficile mais c'est ce qui rendait leur euphorie encore plus stimulante.

Des cadavres de bouteilles à terre, de la fumée se libérant de la bouche d'un beau garçon pour se mêler à l'haleine d'une jeune femme dans un baiser bleu, des éclats de rire, des cris, des couples dansant au gré du rythme psychédélique d'un nouveau groupe de sorciers _(imaginez The Killers – Somebody told me)_. Les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient toujours différemment. On apercevait le bar de fortune où l'alcool coulait à flot, Whisky Pur Feu, cocktails, faisaient actes de présence tout comme la bière au beurre.

Enger passait à travers la foule, remplissant ses poches d'argent à chaque nouvelle transaction. Leur dealer préféré -le seul de leur connaissance, d'ailleurs- s'amusait comme un petit fou, sur son nuage. Il fit un clin d'oeil à une jolie brune avant de se rapprocher du groupe des Maraudeurs.

« Hey guys, on the pursuit of the happiness ? »

« Tu peux pas parler français comme tout le monde ? » Répliqua Sirius en lui passant sa monnaie.

« C'est moins marrant. Remus » fit-il avec un petit hochement de tête vers le châtain qui détourna la tête, gêné par son devoir de préfet mais bon, James était le préfet en chef. Tiens, où était l'autre ?

Lily se trouvait en compagnie d'autres filles, elle ne s'amusait pas. Elle regardait ses amies profiter de cette soirée de libre mais n'y prenait pas part. Elle tourna la tête vers les ''rois'' de Poudlard et grimaça, se levant à leur rencontre.

Remus donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui suivit son regard. Il jugea du regard la tempête menaçante qui s'approchait près d'elle, puis offrit un sourire qui se voulait innocent, mais qui aggrava son cas.

Un bras posé sur son épaule la stoppa en pleine avancée.

Sirius sourit en reconnaissant la dite « Little ». Certes, la brune était petite (1m59), comparée à lui et son mètre 80 mais elle était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un longtemps souvenir de son carré plongeant. Ils bouclaient généreusement, dévoilant son origine afro-américaine.

Ils ne surent jamais ce que la fan des Beatles déclara à la rousse mais celle-ci après un soupir, retourna s'asseoir.

Alors qu'il prenait son troisième taffe de son joint, une blonde à forte poitrine arriva, l'accostant ouvertement. Serdaigle, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien s'être laissé entraîner dans un coin mais le contact de sa peau sur lui, cela oui.

Sans doute, avait-il flirté avec elle. Il l'avait embrassé ou elle l'avait fait, il ne savait plus.

Little avait fini par s'allonger sur une de ses amies, un semblant de chicha entre les mains et ses pieds sur les jambes de Matthew. Elle flirtait avec lui ouvertement, jouant des regards, de sa bouche, de ses doigts et de ses pieds. Il riait face à ses tentatives. Elle avait décidément trop bu pour se souvenir qu'il préférait les garçons ou alors, elle essayait de lui faire changer d'avis.

Au bout d'un mouvement, lasse de ses tentatives vaines, elle attrapa la tête de son amie Adelia et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier des regards qui se portaient sur elles.

Elle attrapa une bouteille de Jet 21, son paquet de cigarette et se wayfarer de vue avant de réceptionner habilement le joint lancé par Enger. Elle enjamba l'irlandais aux yeux verts et lui glissa à l'oreille où elle se rendait. Elle récupéra sa guitare et s'en alla, passant aisément les portes de la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius tentait de dégager de l'emprise de la blonde, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire... mais en faite, si. Elle s'y prenait mal. Très mal. Lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il arriva finalement à la détacher de lui, passant une main derrière sa nuque en grimaçant.

« Ne refais jamais ça, la menaça-t-il reprenant conscience de la réalité. »

Génial, il n'avait plus aucun effet maintenant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de reboutonner sa chemise qui dévoilait son torse musclé. Il attrapa une bouteille au hasard et but au goulot. Il fouilla la masse d'individus pressée les uns contre les autres sur la piste improvisée, sur le canapé, vers le coin des Maraudeurs, le bar à la recherche d'une brunette.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

« Si tu la cherche, elle est au lac. »

L'héritier scruta le roux face à lui, Matthew s'il se rappelait bien. Il hocha la tête, embarquant sa bouteille et un autre joint qu'il alluma en route.

Les couloirs du château n'étaient pas illuminés. Sirius but une gorgée et grimaça. Pourquoi buvait-il au faite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Même si gagner le match était une raison suffisante, ce n'était pas assez. Il glissa son regard sur les portraits endormis. Plusieurs d'entre eux ronflaient, la tête renversée à l'arrière.

Il plaça le cylindre, dont le bout rougeoyait, entre ses lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les déplaçant. Son pantalon tombait légèrement mais il ne prit pas la peine de le remonter. Il tourna à droite, ouvrit une porte et descendit les marches rapidement.

Il prit garde à ne pas rencontrer Miss Teigne et Russard. Il écrasa son joint et poussa la porte du château, se retrouvant dehors. Le vent froid du début printemps ne parut par le déranger, sans doute dû l'alcool et la drogue.

Enger avait fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables pour être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sur les sorciers.

Il scruta l'obscurité pour chercher la jeune femme.

_Que lui avait dis l'irlandais déjà ? Ah oui, le lac. _

_Oh, tiens. L'arbre ressemblait à un géant, avec huit bras. _

_Un géant avec un grand sourire. Oh. Ou, alors, un éléphant. _

« Hé, Little ! »

La brune rata sa note, elle releva la tête du lac et grimaça face à Sirius, titubant.

« Hé, t'as pas l'impression que ce nuage a une tête de bouc ! Déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

« Non ! C'est Loki, fit-elle en riant légèrement, qui nous regarde d'Asgard avec son casque trop bizarre »

« Loki ? Asgard ? »

« Dieu de la mythologie grecque. »

« Je peux te piquer une taffe ? »

« Je pense que tu en as trop pris. »

« Roooooooh, t'es pas marrante ! »

« I DO WHAT I WANT. »

Elle écrasa ce qui lui resta de joint et prit le morceau de guitare.

« Tu joues quoi ? »

« Un morceau des clash, un groupe moldu. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » Il renversa la tête sur le tronc d'arbre, près de ses cuisses.

« Tu rêves, petit prince. »

Ses doigts glissèrent, créant une mélodie.

« Tu sais où est ma baguette ? J'ai envie de faire apparaître un feu. »

« Oh, tu as froid ? Un petit bain de minuit, serait plus approprié que de faire apparaître un feu et augmenter la consommation d'oxyde de carbone »

« Un bain de minuit, toi et moi, nus. Intéressant. »

« Crève. »

« Allez, viens. On va s'amuser. »

« Va te noyer tout seul, Black. »

« Vraiment pas marrante. »

Le silence se rétablit. Elle ferma les yeux, ce qu'elle avait faim.

« Mais tu sais où elle est ? Cria-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ma baguette, pardi. Moi oui ! »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de celle-ci ? »

« TU VEUX LA VOIR ? »

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua « Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir ta petite baguette magique ? »

« QUOI ?! Petite ? 35 centimètres, ma _petite._ 35 centimètres ! Bam. Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Et elle est super résistante, tu vois. Je peux jouer avec elle pendant des heures ! Super résistante, je te dis. »

« Wow, je crois qu'on dérive du sujet. »

« Eh eh »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, jouant avec. Il la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il se rapprocha d'elle, en bougeant ses sourcils.

« T'as vu comme je suis habile. »

Elle lui jeta un regard, avant de rouler des yeux.

« Oui, aussi doué que James et son Vif d'or. »

« Ah, ce gars-là est vraiment bon. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau. « Black, vas le voir, épanche tes pulsions pour lui et faîtes baisser cette tension sexuelle autour de vous. »

« Ah, si seulement mais James est tellement amoureux de sa rousse flamboyante qu'il ne me voit même pas mourir d'amour pour lui. »

« Oh, pauvre chou. »

« J'ai le droit à un massage très sensuel de ta part ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours un moyen de faire une allusion ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes... »

« Morgane, protège-moi. »

« Mais je te protégerais moi ! »

« Ah ah, protège ta vie d'abord. C'est une guerre hypocrite, bas-toi pour ton camp mais sauve-ta vie tout seul. »

« Tu es si pessimiste ! »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Ils continuèrent à contempler les étoiles, elle jouant quelques notes solitaires, lui riant de ses blagues, elle souriait heureuse de le voir heureux. Ils n'avaient commencé à se parler qu'il y a quelques mois, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Normal, quand on connaissait Sirius, dès que vous entriez dans son champ visuel, dès qu'il vous appréciez, vous ne pouviez plus vous échapper de ses filets. Et elle avait tenté ! Quand elle se réfugiait dans les locaux les plus reculés du château et qu'il la retrouvait, elle avait élaboré les théories les plus farfelues : il la suivait car c'était un espion, il avait un flair développé (ce qui impliqué qu'il soit à moitié animal, et vu son rire et ce qu'elle savait du garçon..), il en était amoureux (ben voyons), ils avaient réussi à créer une carte où on pouvait voir où se trouver les individus (possibles,mais à quoi bon?), il harcelait de cette manière pour qu'elle appartienne aux Maraudeurs, il avait peur qu'elle dévoile son petit problème...

Il se releva, et lui enleva des mains sa guitare pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Sirius ! »

« Chuuuut.. je dors. »

Il était tellement mignon, à se raccrocher comme ça, à la base de son t-shirt. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et se retient de caresser son visage, elle l'avait déjà tellement fait.

« Sirius, murmura-t-elle, si tu es fatigué, je te ramène.. »

« Et que vont dire les autres, le grand Sirius Black ne sait plus faire la fête ! »

Elle rit, effleurant distraitement ses cheveux et son cou.

« C'est une hypothèse, oui. Ou alors... »

« Ou alors ? » fit-il avec une voix endormie très attendrissante.

« Ou alors, murmura-t-elle encore, ils penseront que tu vas passer une nuit intéressante avec.. »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, tout à fait réveillé. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Son regard glissa sur ses lèvres, comme la promesse d'une nuit à venir.

« Avec ? »

« Peter. »

« Oh oui, ça... Quoi ?! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et les releva. Une lueur affolée traversa ses perles, avant qu'il ne se mette rire.

« Darren Little ! »

« Quoi ? Tu préfères Remus ? Ça peut s'arranger, tu sais. »

« Arrête de vouloir que je sois gay ! Et puis, poursuit-il en se relevant, plaçant leur visage à la même auteur, scrutant les yeux noisettes de la brune, tu fais partie de ses filles spéciales, il glissa son doigt sur son bras jusqu'à remonter sur son cou, qui savent très bien à quel point, ce n'est pas mon orientation du tout. »

Elle retient un petit cri étouffé, ses doigts avaient la douceur et l'agilité dont rêvait la brune depuis des mois, depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Elle se leva, rapidement, récupérant ses affaires.

« Viens, je te ramène. »

« Quoi tu as peur de rester avec l'irrésistible Sirius ? »

« J'ai plus peur de réussir à la noyer, grâce à sa grosse tête. »

« Hey ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais,tu sais. »

« C'est bien dommage, parce que moi, je t'aime. » Il semblait sérieux. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il s'était remis à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Il venait de dire ça comme ça, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ou … ?

« Euh attends-moi ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, le grand méchant loup n'est pas de sortie ce soir. »

Elle frissonna.

« Arrête de rire aux dépends de tes amis ! » Elle le poussa, le faisant rire.

« Hey, mais c'est que ça a de la force ce petit truc.

« Tu sais ce que te dis le petit truc ? »

« De l'embrasser ? »

« Fais ça, et tu goutteras de ma batte »

Elle joua des sourcils, le faisant rire. Il glissa son bras autour de sa hanches, son endroit favori depuis quelques temps.

« Hey, t'aurais pas grossi par hasard ? »

« Black ! »

Ses épaules tremblèrent alors qu'il riait ouvertement.

« Tais-toi, on va se faire attraper ! »

« Avec moi,jamais. »

« C'est pire avec toi ! Remus, à la limite... »

« Tu l'aimes ou quoi ? »

« Bah, il est tout ce dont une fille rêve, mignon, intéressant, marrant, grand, fort, des mains douces, un sourire charmeur, et puis ce regard.. mmm... et avant la pleine lune, ce doit être quelque chose de partager ses draps. » Il plissa les yeux en voyant son air candide, et appréciateur. Argh,se faire voler la fille de ses rêves par son meilleur ami. Ô joie !

Ah, malchance quand tu nous tiens.

« Et il est si modeste, tu vois... même s'il se prend la tête avec toutes ses idioties de lune.. J'espère qu'il trouvera une femme qui l'aimerait plus que nous, c'est impossible, mais qui l'aimera comme nous l'aimons au moins. »

« Sinon, elle gouttera de ta batte ? »

Il avait retrouvé son bonne humeur. Il écouta avec délice la mélodie qui s'échappa de la bouche appétissante de la brune. Une bouffée de chaleur surpris le pré-adulte, son ventre se noua quand il croisa son regard assuré. Il se raidit.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Tous les deux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, laissant leurs jambes les mener vers leur maison.

Sirius prononça le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame les laissa passer. Certaines personnes restaient dans la salle commune, Peter s'était endormi dans le canapé, Remus devait certainement raccompagné des filles un peu trop ivres dans leur maison respective et James... bah, il n'était pas en vue.

« On va dans ton dortoir ou le mien ? »

« Tu veux vraiment mourir sous ce sort de protection, hein ? »

« J'y parviendrais un jour ! Et je peux te le prouver maintenant. »

« Sans utiliser de balai ni de fenêtre ? »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un moment... bougonna-t-il »

Elle éclata de rire en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Les Mauraudeurs étaient les pires camarades de chambres qu'on pouvait avoir, et ça, tous les autres garçons de leur année l'avaient décrété.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et l'aida à se déshabiller. Elle commença par délacer ses chaussures.

« Oh,c'est follement excitant, continue ! »

« T'es vraiment con, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Il se redressa, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer,et s'allongea.

« Tu fais quoi, Black ? »

« Reste avec moi, fit-il avec les yeux doux »

« Merci pour cette charmante proposition, déclara-t-elle en tapotant le haut de sa tête. Tu es un bon petit toutou. »

« Allez Darren. »

« Non, affirma-t-elle en se levant, dos à lui. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Je ne veux pas être un jouet sexuel.. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais été, et si tu l'avais été, tu aurais été le mien... mais tu es mon genre... de... well, sex friends ? S'exclama-t-il heureux.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui encore une fois, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Darren avait vraiment eu l'intention de lui résister, mais elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être séduisant avec ses joues rosies et son nez rouge rendus par le froid. Avec ses longs cheveux ondulés qui bouclaient sauvagement atour de col de sa chemise blanche. Elle avait oublié à quel point ses yeux gris pouvaient être captivants quand il la regardait avec cette intensité.

Ils avaient couché une fois ensemble. Et c'était vraiment le meilleur, et des garçons étaient passés dans son lit pour qu'elle sache faire la différence. Mais elle refusait de tomber amoureuse. Et elle savait, pour s'être déjà brûler les ailes, que ce genre de relation d'un soir pouvait détériorer une amitié.

Mais elle ne pouvait lui résister là, maintenant, alors que ses respirations mettaient en valeur son torse. Légèrement allongé sur son lit, il se trouvait face à elle. Darren enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur une chaise traînant par là.

Elle soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle fit glisser sa veste au sol,et s'approcha de lui, doucement, en détachant un les boutons de son bustier.

Sirius suivait ses gestes d'un œil averti.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à nue de cette manière, même devant lui, pensa-t-elle en se découvrant du tissu qui couvrait le haut de son corps.

Elle posa son genou sur le lit avant de s'avancer félinement vers lui. Sirius eut un petit sourire aux lèvres quand elle le rejoignit. Ses coudes étaient son seul appui. Elle l'enjamba, puis enroula un de ses mèches autour de son doigt et se pencha, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine compressée dans son soutient-gorge. Elle fit glisser se lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, provoquant des milliers de frissons et attrapa son lobe avant de le suçoter légèrement.

Sirius ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, les faisant basculer vers l'arrière.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres foncées de la jeune femme, alors qu'il déplaçait ses doigts agilement sur sa peau nue.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sensible. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour le faire taire. Surpris, il renversa la situation, c'était à son tour d'être à califourchon.

« Je ne te savais pas si brutale.. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa nuque et l'autre, descendant le long de son torse. Sirius se laissa faire, grisée par le contact de la peau. Elle glissa un doigt sous son pantalon, caresse aérienne, légère brise sur une peau brûlante.

Elle se déplaça, entre-choquant leur bassin, provoquant un gémissement de la part du garçon et une nouvelle vague de chaleur, qu'elle essaya d'étouffer d'un baiser triomphant.

« Tu n'as pas chaud,murmura-t-elle taquine »

« A peine. »

Sirius délaissa ses lèvres offertes pour s'occuper de son cou, suivant un dessin imaginaire. Darren se cambra, le rapprochant, elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et répondit à son suçon par l'enfoncement de ses ongles. Le corps du brun réagit aussi rapidement.

Il reprit son exploration, embrasant, goûtant les parties dénudées. Mal à l'aise, elle défit son soutient-gorge et put respirer plus aisément. Sirius se redressa légèrement pour la détailler : les yeux fermés, la poitrine ferme exposée aux yeux de tous, son corps ondulant, ses mains refermaient autour de la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle avec impatience.

Il s'était redressé totalement, après avoir pris conscient de leur exposition. Il sourit et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit.

« Tout ça pour ça. »

Il répondit en embrassant sa chair chaude, plus délicatement, se délectant de sa saveur sucrée. Elle frissonna, alors qu'il déboutonnait son jean et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Il caressa ses chevilles et ses mollets de ses doigts, ses cuisses de ses lèvres.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il remontait toujours plus haut. Il se replaça sur elle, elle pouvait sentir son envie. Ce n'était plus que frisson ou désir, c'était tellement plus que ça. Elle le sentait exercer une pression sur son inimité. Il colla son corps au sien, l'embrassant et la serrant comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire. Une de ses mains redescendit, s'attardant sur ses fesses, la plaquant un peu plus contre son érection. Elle mordit la base de son cou pour tenter de masquer son plaisir et son excitation. Son autre main se glissa entre leur deux corps, frôlant, jouant avec un de ses seins. Elle reprit ses baisers fiévreux, puis d'un coup de bassin, elle reprit le contrôle. Des doigts tremblant d'envie déboutonnés un pantalon encombrant, une main caressante mais pressante, une autre sur la hanche pétrissant avec avidité.

Sa langue entre ses lèvres. Un sexe qui se durcit.

Il la laissa le débarrasser du pantalon encombrant, lui permit de prendre place sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à nouveau, s'amusant avec sa poitrine alors qu'elle ondulait au dessus de lui, se pressant contre lui.

Elle se frottait de plus en plus vigoureusement contre lui, il grogna contre son cou avant de la pousser pour s'allonger sur elle. Sa main à elle ne quittait pas le tissu qui recouvrait ce qu'elle considérait à l'instant comme la clé du paradis. Elle caressait, tentait, séduisait le jeune homme qui ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses soupirs, ses gémissements, son odeur parfumée, son goût sucré...

Il fit de nouveaux coups de hanches, lui montrant qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle lui offrait.

Puis il fit glisser un doigt sous la dentelle, un simple petit doigt qui grisa la brune plus qu'il ne le fallait. Elle avait chaud, bien trop. Et le fait de sentir qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle, était un supplice. Qu'il la prenne et qu'ils en finissent.

Elle eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans l'océan de glace. Il avait ce sourire, ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois, sentant son pouce remuer doucement entre ses cuisses, remontant doucement, la faisant languir.

Il était plus grand, et ses larges épaules, elle en avait rêvé pendant des nuits entières, incapables de ne plus y repenser.

Ses doigts se glissaient entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il étouffait son plaisir dans un baiser chaste qu'elle approfondit, écartant ses lèvres de sa langue.

Il rouvrit les yeux, scrutant la brune qui ondulait, probablement inconsciente du bien être qu'il ressentait. Elle était là, à lui. Si petite, si soumise... Il but à nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle était sienne. Il fera tout pour que le monde entier le sache.

Et le monde entier le saura, foi de Black.

Il sourit en l'entendant gémir, puis pousser le dernier cri.

« Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure, tu es toujours aussi belle... » Elle sourit en retour, passant sa main dans ses cheveux murmurant des mots incompréhensibles que seul le jeune Black pouvait comprendre. Belle, il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Pas jolie ou mignonne, mais belle. Il les débarrassa des morceaux de tissus superflus, et prit un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Elle enroula ses jambes nues autour de sa taille, l'invitant, le pressant.

« Sirius, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en parcourant son dos de ses mains »

Par un simple prénom, par un simple ton de voix, par une simple caresse, elle avait réussi à faire sauter toutes ses résolutions, il avait voulu lui faire l'amour, tendrement, délicatement... mais son côté bestial reprit le dessus. Il grogna plus qu'il ne prononça le sort de protection puis la pénétra brutalement, et s'en voulut aussitôt en entendant son cri de surprise. Il se figea, en elle, Darren rit et pétrissa ses fesses, l'invitant à reprendre ses mouvements. Il commença doucement, s'habituant au corps de la jeune femme qu'il découvrait à nouveau.

Elle semblait se perdre dans les draps de satin, et il l'accompagnait avec bonheur dans ce bonheur sans nom, dans cette tempête brûlante.

Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses grognements de plaisir, alors qu'elle l'invitait à aller plus vite, plus fort.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie sans ses bras autour d'elle, sans ce rire, sans cette chaleur, sans cet humour, sans ses vertiges.

Il grogna à nouveau en donnant un coup de bassin, appréciant la manière dont leur corps s'imbriquaient entre eux. « Je t'aime » Darren ne savait pas s'il avait réellement murmuré ses mots, mais son corps se détendit et elle l'accueillit avec délice.

Il se détendit lui aussi, se laissant aller contre elle. Ils haletaient. Il la serrait, ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper.

« Ne me laisse pas seul encore une fois » Ce fut son seul commentaire alors qu'elle se dégageait. Sa voix implorante, la sécurité de ses bras. La brune put y résister. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, se délectant de sa chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant avidement, tâchant de mémoriser tous les sentiments qui tourbillonner en elle alors que tout son corps était en contact avec celui du jeune homme. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit sa respiration ralentir, ses bras se détendre... Elle attendit, profitant des quelques instants de répit.

Elle effleura sa bouche de la sienne, caressa tendrement sa joue et se détacha de lui. Elle s'habilla rapidement,.

« Je suis désolée Sirius. »

Elle effleura une nouvelle fois son front et s'en alla, lui laissant une partie de son cœur.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**


End file.
